User blog:Purebreaker/Raine, The Fallen Mage
|alttype = |date = NEVER |rangetype = ranged |health = 40 |attack = 40 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 410 (+85) |mana = 400 (+50) |damage= 46 (+4) |range = 650 |armor = 15 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.645 (+1.2%) |healthregen = 0.8 (+0.6) |manaregen = 1.5 (+1.2) |speed = 350 }} Raine, The Fallen Mage is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities health and mana over 3 seconds. }} Raine blasts the area in front of her with ice dealing magical damage and slowing all enemies that get hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= Mana |range= 350 }} Raine is enveloped by anger increasing her attack damage and ability power. |leveling= }} Raine curses an enemy with the Hand of Death dealing magical damage for 8 seconds. If an enemy dies within 8 seconds, the Hand of Death will be transferred to another enemy. Raine also heals herself for 60% of the damage done to the enemy. |leveling= |cooldown= 30 |cost= 120 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Raine summons a laser beam that strikes in the center of the map dealing damage to all enemies and insta-killing any enemies and allies who were within the insta-kill zone of 1000 range. |leveling= |cooldown= 240 |cost= 500 |costtype= Mana |range= Global }} Theoretical Item Build Lore From a young age, Raine was fascinated by magic. She practiced magic everyday without a single accident. Once she was old enough, Raine was determined to find the rumored Tree of Magics. Raine searched the whole of Valoran from day to night and night to day. She couldn't find the tree. Disappointed, she painfully headed back to her home when something happened. Her vision blurred as she was transported to the Shadow Isles. Dazed and stunned she stumbled upon the rumored Tree of Magics but it wasn't how she imagined it. The tree filled her with dark magics, converting her from good to bad. Once the tree had filled Raine with dark magics, She felt powerful. She headed back to her village. Everyone in her village was surprised that she found the Tree of Magics but Raine slaughtered her entire village uncontrollably. The remaining good side of Raine was restricting the full power of the dark magic. The last of her good side brought her to the League, where she is trying to remove the dark magics from her. "I should have never set out the find the Tree of Magics." - Raine Quotes Upon Selection "Magics are not toys!" Attacking "Don't underestimate me." "Dark magic shall consume you!" "My magic is deadly as Talon's blade" "I shall drown you in dark magics!" "You should have run. When you had the chance!" "Dark magics are consuming me!" "They shall howl in pain!" Moving "On my way." "Magic!" "I'm here! NOT!" "It's hard to live with so much magic" "I can't believe I'm doing this!" "I shouldn't have found the tree" "Broken." Taunt "Too afraid of dark magics?" "Afraid of magic?" Joke Raine stretches as if she just woke up. "I love the smell of magic in the morning" "*yawns* Still sleepy." Upon using Hand of Death "I shall steal your soul!" Upon using Final Judgement "Let them feel my pain!" "They will not survive!" Upon Death "Urgh... Why?" "Magics...have failed....me..." Notes I suck at making lore Category:Custom champions